Magical meetings
by LeaScarlet
Summary: Merlin goes to a wizards conclave and they set up a group of people to help him in camelot. And old friend tells him to trust morgana and mordred so that they will stay good and bring the time of albion sooner than expected.
1. the conclave

During season two but as is sins of the father has not happened yet and just before The Nightmare Begins

Merlin

~Dear Merlin

You as a member of a long lineage of Wizards, and Sorcerers have as we know, been born with the Power that is magic. We more than most know what is like. As a descendant of wizards you know who we are. We are the leaders of the Wizards Conclave and you have been invited to speak on behalf of Camelot, and your kind we wish to help fill in the gaps in your training and help prepare you for what is to come. This is a great chance to find out what the other leaders of magic are doing and for you to inform them on better ways to help bring about the prophesy.

-This is your invitation to the Wizards Conclave- Do not lose this.~

Last time I saw one of these letters I was a little kid and Crystela took me with her. The Wizards Conclave was a meeting held by Wizards (Witches and Warlocks) for Wizards. The next letter was from Crystela.

~Hello Merlin

I know by now you have gotten your invitation to the Conclave. Hope to see you there. Now that you are older I need to warn you about a few things and help you get ready. No offence but even Kilgharrah doesn't know everything. See you soon. Oh and PS. ask Gaius about the history of the druids! PSS. Your grandparents will be there along with Angela, Kale and her husband I bet you can guess who and a few of the others and obviously the Dragons.

Crystela~

That was weird but good to know, and there is Crystela for you. "MERLIN!" And my destiny is calling. I'd like to say I am happy to hear him but that would be an over exaggerated unbelievable lie even for me. I hid the letters then ran off to meet up with Arthur. "Training with the knights today." As always I mentally responded, not that he could hear me. It wasn't his fault but after he had won the tournament well his ego went through the roof.

Arthur made me fight with him today which was no fun. If I really bothered to try I was rather good at this but in a real fight I have magic, so well conveniently falling tree branches can fall whenever I want. The only good part about training was that when I would fall or Arthur would beat me not that he would win if I actually tried Morgana usually smiles. Really smiles not the kind of smiles she normally wears, And notably sometimes she yells at Arthur and wins!

Tonight was the Conclave. Conclaves were meetings as I had already explained, however I didn't mention the necklace sealed inside the letter. The description overall isn't all that important but that if you rotate in symbol it will teleport you to the meeting now that is quite important. Getting through the day was hard but at least Arthur forgot to have me clean the stables.

Around five pm, I turned the pendant and arrived at a beautifully decorated castle. It was in my Grandpa's order's base on an island off the coast about three days on a ship of elven speed. I have many memories of this place as a little kid they used to tell me many stories in the old vacation cabin by the burning fire with the smell of cookies, cake, and holiday style dinner flowing through. I remember looking outside in the winter as the Dragons Saphira and Firnen played games, sitting on grampa's lab and him on the old rocking chair as they told me stories and showed me their memories of the past.

Anyway back the the castle. Crystela was leaning against a wall near by waiting for me. "Come on let's go to the cabin and get you changed." She said. I smirked, "It seems you need to change too." "What? I am not wearing boys clothes there is a skirt and a modest top and leggings." "Short skirt. And you look like an Amaran female knight." "Aren't I though?" "Yes, I suppose you are. You are also the Queen of the Scaree so I suppose you would act more... uncontrolled." "I am not uncontrolled, I just currently do not have to pretend to be some kind of diplomat so I am not going to. By the way you know what comes from the Scaree." "According to Uther the source of all evil."

Crystela tossed me a pile of clothes. They were of Fair folk design. My grandparents normally wore clothes like this. However my grandma is is the Queen of the fair-folk so I would expect no less. When I was done I looked like some elven prince, and I am so glad that Elven government does not work that way. When I came back out Crystela was wearing a red and gold dress and looked less like a warrior who was about to kick my but. However It was a dress designed to let her fight should she need to. She also tossed my Great Grandpa's sword. I glared at her she knew I don't care for swords anymore not since...

We walked past the training field calmly until someone recognized me and yelled, "Hey Emrys care for a fight. I mean with your grandparents and all this talk about you being more powerful than them I want to see for myself." I rolled my eyes I hate when this happens. Crystela shoved me forward and now that was taken as an acceptance what has the world come to.

Fighting him was easy. I was able to block his every move. I will be honest I was trying with him more than I would with Arthur but only because Arthur couldn't even get close to the speeds me and who ever I am fighting are competing at. He was still fairly easy. He could move faster yes, I was only partially Elven, honestly I was not even half, however I was stronger and when he struck my sword it had almost no effect, then again I was used to fighting Arthur.

After five minutes or so he looked dead beat tired so I took his blade and pointed it to his throat, "dead." I said in a flat voice, as was tradition. Those on the field stared at me in awe, "You weren't even trying were you?" Asked the man I had just beaten. "I wish I could say I was trying." I said in the ancient language so he knew I wasn't lying.

It was almost sunset now was the conclave would begin at dusk. Crystela and I took off for the meeting hall. Crystela was taking the lead of the council apparently because she stood in the center of the circle. There were fifty chairs in the room one was empty and I knew that it would it was hers. Fifteen of the Chairs were made up of the Unagi's highest ranking members, and beside them the next fifteen was the Scaree's highest ranking members even though Crystela was not sitting in her seat. So that was thirty one of fifty if you include myself.

I sat by my grandparents, my grandpa being argent-lam and my grandma being an elf they both barely looked old enough to be my parents. Thirty three. Next to them was great uncle M. Then there was Angela and Solembum. Angela was a witch so it was no surprise she has lived this long, a Wizards magic will usually prolong a magical beings already long life. Angela was also the founder of the druids and one of the worlds best seers, she was also the first person to have visions of emrys and my prophesy. To my left Kale set next to me along with her husband Bardon.

That was thirty eight. The Remaining twelve were other various Wizards that were not all that important to the meeting but in the outside world were powerful enough to be here. I am Glad to see Kale and Bardon here along with my grandparents since they were all keepers.

"We are here because us fighting among ourselves will only slow down the prophesy. Emrys care to give us a report on how it is going in Camelot?" I nodded stood up and walked to the center and Crystela sat down.

"The Once and Future King is Arthur Pendragon just in case any of you had not already figured that out. He has shown that he does not agree with his father that all magic is inherently evil. However he does not trust magic do to all of the dangerous and violent things he has seen magic do again his family and Camelot. I have see him out right say things that would show he sees a future where magic will be free and that he would be okay with that that not all magic users are evil. But then not long after he sees that some person will try to get revenge for something and he will change his mind, because that he once again saw the worst in magic."

"Morgana has always been defiant to Uther's beliefs always wanting to help those with magic and she has been able to convince him to help Mordred. Arthur could not let Mordred die because he had yet to become old enough to choose what he did with magic. However he is not ready yet. And every time someone with magic seeks revenge of any kind it sets me back sometimes months worth of work is lost. This can not go on."

I sat down. Crystela then asked as she stood back up, "So would to be beneficial to have a group of trained wizards and Sorcerers in Camelot to help you? As well as had the word sent out for Sorcerers to not take revenge knowing that it delay's their freedom and they should know who the Once and Future king is?"

I nodded. "It is hard to protect the entire kingdom, be aware of everything that is going on in camelot even when I am not there, defend the Prince, and not get caught. That would be a huge help." Most of the remaining part of the meeting was the leaders of the different magical groups deciding who would be sent to help me and where. As it turns out there is a man and woman who live in camelot who were friends of the druids and run a huge apartment building. Most of the people helping me would be druids and a few wizards that were stronger followers of the prophesy so they would be less tempted to attack camelot and more likely to help.

In about two weeks the new arrivals would be coming to camelot and they would all report to the apartments for a meeting the night of the full moon ,which is ironically in two weeks and three days, so we could talk and make some plans. Most would get jobs in or near the palace but a few would work at places like the Inn and Tavern as well as a few market stalls so that they would locate magic users as they traveled through the city. Some of the Males with noble back grounds that left when they started showing signs of magic would come to camelot and try to become knights to help with the patrols and look for anything abnormal.

And so the plans were made. My Grandparents gave out some elven rings so that the people coming to camelot can store energy to help camelot later and protect themselves. They also gave me one and mine was the only one that started out partly charged.

When I started to leave Crystela stopped me. She handed me two small books that seemed to be the first and second volumes another elven ring and two beautiful iron on wood boxes. And whispered, "Morgana will need one of books and boxes as well as the ring soon. If you trust her with everything after the quickening you will not lose her and she will remain on your side just like Mordred and Morgause will but you must trust them and you must protect them and they in turn will do the same for you." I only half understood that after she said the quickening. The quickening was what wizards called the time in their life in which the fact that they have magic becomes undeniable and if never seen before their magic comes to the surface. I barely remember mine since it happened practically the day I was born. But I knew such things were frightening to those who remember.

So Morgana will have magic that's good.

I turned the pendant to arrive home around sunrise. Not having much time to sleep I use what little energy in the ring is there so that I am awake enough to make it through my day.

I am a little happy. In two weeks time I will have people I should be able to trust to help me and some time soon Morgana will get her powers and well a lot is about to happen.


	2. quicker than expected

I switched around the Order of the episodes a bit so Sweet Dreams happens before The nightmare begins.

3rd

Two weeks later

Merlin arrived back from the Conclave two weeks ago now and he has as far as Arthur is aware paid Arthur no notice. In reality Merlin was busy meeting his new team and giving out the first few sets of orders. Merlin was not used to all that power and leading around that many people and so far he was only aware of the ten wizards and two druid sorcerers working in the castle. Five of the wizards Merlin had met before so they weren't much of a problem. The two druids were working in the kitchens, and the troublesome twins had almost been caught twice that Merlin was aware of and he had to already have five meetings with since they started working there two days ago.

The ten wizards were working as servants cleaning the castle and guest rooms washing clothes, and ect. Currently there was more work for servants that usual anyway do to the visiting rulers of the five kingdoms and King Alined trying to cause trouble.

Let's start with day they arrived yesterday. The kings of the five kingdoms arrived. It was not until around noon that as Merlin was cleaning Arthur's spare set of armor that Merlin heard a knock on his door Arthur was out but he never knocked it was his room after all. Cabe came in and said, "Merlin, I just heard the most odd conversation between King Alined and his servant. They are plotting something to stop the treaty. They want to use Vivian and Arthur." "Thank you for telling me."

Then at the feast The Druid twins snuck over to Merlin while Alined's jester was doing his tricks. "Emrys, the jester those aren't party tricks that is real magic. We used to do those exact tricks for the children just as the elders did for us." Nevaeh said. His eyes widened. "Tell the others you can find to keep an eye on him work in sets all the way back to Alined's chambers.

Merlin while watching the jester out of the corner of his eye saw him steal a lock of Vivian's hair, as Merlin made his way to the wizards that he saw. He informed them about what he had been told and they nodded and snuck off. about an hour later the Jester had gone back to the kings chambers and they listened carefully to the spell. The Witch with Merlin at the time knew it after a few seconds of thought. "We read about this spell in history class back at the academy it caused the war with the dwarves a few hundred years back." "According to who?" "The elves." "More likely a few thousand." She giggled quietly.

"We have to get to Arthur he will have to put some drops in his eyes maybe we can stop him." "I'll handle the problem" Merlin said. "You should go back to the apartments and get some rest we will have a long day tomorrow if this doesn't work."

It was dark Merlin waited in the shadows as Arthur slept. Merlin was so glad he had been storing energy he was awake and alert. The sorcerer snuck in, but before he was half way through Merlin blocked the door and spoke. "You really shouldn't do that to the Once and Future King." "What did you say?" Now Merlin knew he knew of the Prophesy, "You really shouldn't do that to the Once and Future King." "Do you know what you are saying?" "Prophesies written by an old family friend, her name is Angela." "The founder of the... Is she still alive?" "Yes, and she has sent a few people here to protect him and this kingdom no matter how crazy it seems. Now you should leave if we ind out you are still here in the morning helping your king we will not protect you. However if you leave now you will be safe from us and your king." "But where shall I go?" "Try the druids. You were one once. Tell them you spoke with Emrys and he sent you back. " "Emrys... of course!"

After Merlin let him leave Merlin put a ward on Arthur's door Merlin had a feeling he would not return but he didn't want to risk it and he just really wanted to sleep. The next day the jester was missing and Alined was angry and annoyed. Other than that the Treaty went off without a hitch.

So the next day the day of the meeting. Well There were twenty five people and then Merlin of course. Among the People was Mordred though he had a grown a few inches and his hair was more curly. You wouldn't recognize him unless you like Morgana and Merlin have spent a lot of time with him.

The Meeting went something like this Merlin stopped by around eleven and the keeper of the apartments had lent them the basement and a few chairs. When he walked down to join those waiting for him to arrive it was silent. As soon as Merlin came in he felt someone short hugging him. He looked down to see Mordred. "Thank you, Emrys." When he let go a fairly young witch then took hold of the boy. "I am sorry about that Emrys." "It's no problem I've known Mordred for awhile now. What is your name?" "Morgause." After her introduction Merlin introduced himself and all the other followed. "Please while in Camelot or around the knights please don't call me Emrys a few of them may have heard the name before so it wouldn't be wise for any of you."

There was a lot of discussion and they were all eager to talk and learn about their fellow hidden magic users. Merlin let them talk it out once he had gotten out the important information. Mordred and Morgause were sitting beside him and he whispered so that Mordred could hear. "Mordred do you want me to see if I can bring Morgana here tomorrow night." The boy smiled wide and nodded.

Merlin made his way back around one am. Once he got in the castle he heard her scream. Merlin ran somehow already knowing where it came from. When he came in Morgana's eyes were just fading from gold. The Quickening had begun. "Morgana come with me." He ran in and practically had to pull her out. He ran with her to the guard sleeping in a chair new by. Merlin told him about the fire and he started getting the others to help him. Merlin and Morgana on the other had were sent to Uther.

"What were you doing out and about around that time of night?" "I was visiting a friend at the near by apartments, he works long hours and he had just gotten here so I wanted to check in on him. I heard The Lady Morgana scream and so I ran over to see if I could help." Uther somehow believed it when they were allowed to leave Morgana looked at him oddly. Merlin thought to himself, 'I shouldn't tell her yet. The whole point of the Quickening is for her to become aware of her magic when she makes it clear that she knows she has magic I will tell her.' Gwen was questioned later.

That night, Merlin had totally forgotten about telling Morgana about Mordred once the Quickening started. Morgana shattered the vase carrying the flowers Merlin had found for her. She ran up to Giaus's chambers and found Merlin instead. "Is Giaus here?" "No here is not here at the moment but he should be back soon though." "I need to speak to him where is he?" "He's gone to see the king." She looked helpless. "What's wrong?" She looked away for a second. "You can trust me Morgana." He nodded, "You know you can." "I'm scared Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what is happening... Please." "Giaus will be back soon he will be able to help you." "He won't! And I don't want anymore remedies they won't do any good!... It's Magic." The last two words a barely audible. "What?" "I'm your friend you know I wouldn't make this up!" "Of course." "And you believe me." His conversation with Crystela quickly plays through his head, 'If you trust her with everything after the quickening you will not lose her and she will remain on your side just like Mordred and Morgause will but you must trust them and you must protect them and they in turn will do the same for you.' 'Let's hope she's right.' He thought. "Think it's magic." Too she was on the verge of tears. "Please Merlin I just need to her someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I am imagining it." 'It's now or never.' Merlin broke the Silence. "You are not imagining things. I know it is. Gaius will be back soon I'll talk about," Gaius walked in.

"What was that about?" He asked as Morgana walked out. "She had another nightmare and asked me if I could make another sleeping draft." Later that night Merlin walked over to her room draft in hand. He knocked three times then she let him in she looked so scare. She been thinking about all the possibilities since they had last spoken. She had even thought he might have gone to turn her in. "Merlin what makes you so certain?" He took a deep Breath. "Then he let his eyes glow and the vase in the trash he had noticed as he walked in began to repair it self the water came out of the floor and carpets and the flowers flew back in."

Her eyes went wide and she took a few steps back. "I have magic too Morgana." "How long?" "Practically since I was born. I never needed spells to do magic just like you do not need them either." "I suppose I can guess why you didn't tell me." He nodded. "Your powers are still tied to your emotions but I could teach you how to control them if you want." All she could do was smile and nod she was so happy which was odd to anyone who only part understood the situation. She was not alone anymore.

"Merlin how long had you known I had magic?"

"I sort of always knew. Magic calls to magic druids are often very good at identifying those with magic that is how they often find me. Remember the druid boy Mordred when he was in danger I came to you at the time it didn't make much sense but now I suppose it does. When we helped him escape and I handed you the keys that was when I really started to guess. I could feel the power running through the metal that's why it took me so long to let go."

"Speaking of Druids and Mordred, he is in town do you want to see him?" "What?" "Don't worry he's safe it is hard to recognize him now with his curly hair and he has grown a bit." "Of course I want to see him!" Merlin smiled and lead the way. Merlin made it to Mordred and his guardian Morgause's apartment and he knocked on the door. Mordred opened it and ran into morgana to hug her. "Thank you Morgana!" That night she talked with Mordred, Morgause and Merlin finding out they too had magic. They talked for quite some time before Merlin and Morgana went back to the castle and Morgana slept better than she had in years she even had no nightmares. Well Visions.

That night Merlin managed to get some sleep to despite everything that had happened. That next morning Merlin and Arthur had their normal morning banter for the first time in weeks. At breakfast with Uther and Arthur, Morgana's eyes kept searching him for signs that what he told her last night was not a dream. She looked at him for any signs of Magic. So he gave her what she was looking for. He gave her a sign. His eyes went gold just as Morgana drank the last of her drink and when she pulled her lips a way she saw a perfectly dry note. It said, "My Chambers fifteen minutes." He went to refill her cup letting his eye glow again and like that the note was gone. They smiled.


End file.
